A Stargazer's Paradise
by kausingkayn
Summary: A collection of Drabbles about your favorite Star Ship and her crew. *latest* He had taken everything that was given to him, fixed it, and gave it back.
1. True Love

**Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fic, so please don't bite! I saw the movie, and fell in love. I am currently watching all 78 original episodes! This little idea popped into my head, and I decided to make it a drabble.**

**I am planning on extending this into a bunch of drabbles, but I have to come up with some ideas first. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

James T. Kirk was proud of his special ability that allowed him to sleep with almost any woman that he wanted. It was all for fun, he never set out looking for anything more than brief pleasure. He saw many beautiful, smart, adventurous women, but that was all that he saw. Until, that is, he met her.

She was the most extraordinary thing that he had ever seen. She was more beautiful than the Iowa sunset, more intelligent than a Vulcan, and more amazing than the whole galaxy. It was then that Kirk knew he had fallen in Love.

From the day they met, Kirk never looked at another woman the same way again. Of course, he was tempted. He even was lured off course a few times, but he always found his way back to his one true Love. They were enlisted together in Starfleet, and he fought as hard as he had ever fought to keep them together. They battled Klingons and Romulans and god knows what else. They lost many men and women in battle, but never each other. Looking back in time, he couldn't imagine how his life had been before he had met her.

Jim would fight for her. He would die for her. She was his and only his.

The Enterprise.

* * *

**Reviews would be loved!**


	2. Properties of a Physician

**Author's Note: Here you are, Bones gets his few minutes in the spotlight this time. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

* * *

Leonard McCoy is not the first person you would pick if asked who you would prefer as your doctor.

His bedside manner is horrible, and prefers to inject you with random stuff first, then explain why later. He is not known for getting patient consent, and sometimes even disables his patients in order to treat them.

He knows the anatomy of several different species, but always complains out loud when treating anything other than humans. He has broken regulation more than a few times based off of an instinct that he claims only doctors can have.

He argues with his Captain and other officials that are higher ranking than he. Bystanders report that he is overly loud and enjoys stating his opinion, even if it is highly biased and would insult several who heard it.

He stops at no boundaries to treat a patient, even if that boundary is the patient himself.

To sum everything up: Leonard McCoy is the best damn doctor that Star Fleet has ever seen.

* * *

**You know the drill**


	3. Wonderfully Illogical

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, my mind had gone totally blank. I will tell you that I will not be updating until the end of next week, I have end of year exams ALL next week and will be unable to do anything beside breath, eat, sleep, and study. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek**

* * *

Spock never understood the finer details of human relationships, and he had come to the conclusion that he never would.

It was completely illogical to make snide and embarrassing comments (not that Spock _felt_ embarrassment or anything) in front of someone to show that you care for them. Or to continue to inject strange cocktails of medicine into your body while complaining about how strange the Vulcan anatomy is.

Spock couldn't wrap his head around the idea that causing someone to become emotionally unfit for duty by insulting a culture that had just became endangered showed that you were worried and wondered about their well being. Or supporting a relationship between co-workers by constantly flirting with one of them.

Spock didn't understand how one person could open themselves up to another, offering everything, and become completely vulnerable, even though they know that the person who they were opening up too could never do the same. How a human could hang on and never give up, even though the other could never love them back.

He didn't get how people could look at situation that was marked un-winnable, and still charge ahead with all their might, determined to come out on top or die trying.

It was completely; utter ably, one hundred percent _illogical_.

But Spock couldn't picture it any other way.

* * *

**Who figured out which characters that Spock was talking about?**


	4. Fear Itself

**Author's Note: Yay! Exams are over! I have a few more coming, I will update as soon as I finish typing them. I'm trying to get some humorous drabbles posted, but all I can come up with is seriousness or angst, so I have given you the seriousness. Thank you to all my reviewers, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek:2009**

* * *

Fear.

The one emotion that all Star Fleet Captains wish would never visit them. I have seen men who have faced armies ranging in the thousands fall like jelly when confronted with too much of it. I have seen Star Ships fall to the hands of enemies because its Captain hesitated out of fear.

I learned, long ago, that fear cannot be beaten. It cannot be outwitted or blocked from a persons mind. The longer you keep it out, the more it wants to get in. So I let it in.

I let the fear in; I totally open my mind and body. I don't struggle or fight as the waves of fear wash over me, paralyzing my body, not allowing me to do anything. I sit, neutral, and the thoughts of death and failure flood my mind, enough to drive any sane person mental. I let the fear win. For five seconds.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then I shove it out. I kick the fear out of my body, out of my mind, out of my spirit. I allow reality to return, as I assess the situation. I bark out orders, and keep my mind working until the threat of fear is no more. I slave my physical and mental being so that the fear cannot penetrate my skin again.

For I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise. And if I allow fear to control me, I allow fear to control my ship. And then, we would all be doomed.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Kirk is the narrator. Review!**


	5. First Kill

**Author's Note: Gah, sorry it took so long! I was procrastinating and them we took a mini vacation. I offer this as a peacekeeping gift. **

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

At the age of 17, Pavel Chekov made his "first kill."

At the Academy, Pavel Chekov always heard the Cadets that just got back from a space mission talk about their "first kill." They always sounded proud, as if vanquishing someone or something else's life was a good thing. Most of the time it was a Klingon, or a vicious beast on some strange and uncharted planet. Other times it was intergalactic thieves and bandits.

Chekov didn't understand what was so exciting and life changing about killing. It sounded horrible and grotesque, and whenever possible, Chekov would leave the room when the topic came about.

He knew that space was full of danger, and that if you were in the business long enough, there would come a time that you had to kill.

But Chekov was just a simple navigator. When would he ever be faced with the ultimate choice? At least, that's what he thought.

It was the moment after Spock's mother had fallen to her death that he realized just how right, and just how wrong that he and everyone else were. There was no excitement, no buzz, no high. Just shock. Shock that he could have left her slip so carelessly through his fingers, and denial that it actually happened. Allowing her to die opened a door that should be left closed in most people. A life changing experience.

One that he would never forget.

* * *

**Oooh, depressing...**


	6. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note: How long has it been, almost a month? Jeez, I'm a horrible person. Sorry about that. I wasn't all that happy with this one, but after re-writing it several times this was as close as I got to what I was trying to say. This is NOT a //. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I have nothing against //, I just don't write it. This is a friendship drabble. I was reading _All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek, _and got this idea. Yes, there is a book called that. It's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Ha, that's funny.**

* * *

Jim never thought that he and Spock could be best friends.

Even when Spock Prime said it, Jim still couldn't believe it. _"Bullshit"_

And when he returned to the _Enterprise,_ he treated to Vulcan the same way that he had always treated him. With hate.

But slowly, oh so very slowly, that hate faded away.

Jim started to recognize the subtle movements of his first-officer and could interpret what they meant. He grew to catch those little slips of emotion, the twitches that relayed so much feeling. Jim understood Spock's constant struggle between his human and Vulcan side.

He started to laugh at Spock's failed attempts at humour. Jim's teeth would grind and hands unconsciously roll into fists when people trash-talked his First-Officer. Jim knew when to tease Spock, and when he needed to be left alone.

And most of all, Jim realized he _needed _ Spock. Jim needed Spock's logic and reason as much as Spock needed Jim's instincts and aggressiveness.

Captain Kirk was willing to die for his First-Officer. His complete opposite, the Yin to his Yang. His best friend.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, kinda cheesy. Review!**


	7. Duty

**Author's Note: This is a short little drabble that I hope has a big meaning. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha...no**

* * *

It is a crewmember's job to make sure their work gets done. It is a Captain's job to make sure that everyone is doing his or her work.

It is a crewmember's job to follow orders. It is a Captain's job to give orders.

It is a crewmembers job to –without question– follow their Captain until death. It is a Captain's job to give them a reason.

It is a crewmembers job to keep themselves alive to see another day. It is a Captain's job to keep his whole crew alive.

It is a crewmembers job to serve the Captain. It is a Captain's job to serve his crew.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Fix It

**Author's Note: I know, I've abandoned this for so long! But we finally bought the movie and I watched it twice yesterday, and my plot bunnies have revived from the dead! Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, ya'll are the best!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, Vulcan would still be there.**

* * *

He was trained for the worst.

He had performed surgery on cadavers, dealt with severed limbs and suspended organs, but he had survived. More than half of the medical students quitted halfway through med school, unable to take the gross world that was space medicine.

But Leonard McCoy had prevailed. He had taken everything that was given to him, fixed it, and gave it back. That was his thing, his nitch. He could repair what was broken.

Fix it.

But nothing could prepare him for the horrors that were reality. The second the missiles hit the _Enterprise_, McCoy knew that he was in for a long, grueling day. Deck six had been wiped out automatically, pushing him to the position of Chief Medical Officer. The chaos around his was too much to bear, bloody persons scattered among those that were quickly cooling.

He felt numb as he was running around, checking wounds, helping those he could while he was useless to others. So many screams of pain and pure terror. He jumped over dead bodies, feeling sick as their dead eyes bore into his soul, silently asking why he couldn't help them. Why he had chosen to save someone else.

The realness of the situation finally hit him after the whole thing was over, and he was sitting in his bed in his cabin. Finally, the doctor broke down, the fear finally drilling into his person as he came to understand one thing.

He couldn't fix it.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
